


但丁的豆子罐头

by Saltedfishman



Category: DV - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedfishman/pseuds/Saltedfishman
Kudos: 14





	但丁的豆子罐头

但丁看着维吉尔破开空间。  
“打不赢就跑？真有你的风格啊，维吉尔。”但丁喘息着笑说，“夹着尾巴灰头土脸地开溜？”  
呵，其实某种程度上这是错的，维吉尔估计没剩多少魔力了，现在的他是人类的形态，哪有什么尾巴？维吉尔白发凌乱，额上渗出丝丝的殷红，一副狼狈的模样，身上的衣服破破烂烂，浓稠的鲜血染黑了原本深蓝的风衣，不消说都知道这衣服肯定完蛋了。当然，但丁为了把他制服也付出了惨痛的代价，且不说事务所几乎成了废墟，若单单只算他最喜欢的一堆珍藏杂志（咳）被剑气撕成了刚从碎纸机里旅行回来的样子，也就真够操蛋的。  
就不能乖一点，做一个好男孩吗，维吉尔？  
但是啊，即使他献祭这些也只换来了隐隐约约的把握，虽然语气透着嘲讽，但但丁腿上的肌肉实际上已经绷紧，而且绷紧的不止这个，还有他的心。  
会吗，维吉尔，你会理我吗？拜托拜托拜托拜托.......  
没让他失望，维吉尔从没让他失望。  
在维吉尔恼怒地回头的一瞬间，我们的恶魔猛地弹起，甩动翅膀一跃而上，像毒蛇般迅猛，像离弦的箭一般果决。  
他狠狠地撞上哥哥，后者闷哼一声被猝然击飞，光听他撞在墙上的声音就知道够给他上了一课，而但丁没准备放过他，他紧接着飞扑，攥着拳头重重地赏了他一拳，墙上的瓷砖应声而裂，天花板上掉下丝丝缕缕的木屑，维吉尔疼得直不起背，阎魔刀脱手飞出，掉在稍远处发出清脆的金属撞击声。  
但丁抓紧哥哥，利爪刺入血肉，用力地把他抛起再狠狠摔在地上。维吉尔的呜咽短暂而急促。但丁松了一口气，应该暂时动不了了，他翻身跨坐在维吉尔身上，并不打算给他喘息的机会，俗话说的好，对哥哥的仁慈就是对自己的残忍，这句名言由但丁倾情奉献。  
维吉尔嘴角流下鲜血，但仍是不依不饶且高高在上的愤怒表情，如果阎魔刀还在他手上的话，他绝对会把但丁刺个对穿，再宰了他——而且是慢慢宰——不过现在可能不行。  
“你这个混蛋。”他咬着牙说。  
“是的，你以前就知道，现在别忘了。”但丁扯出一个微笑，在魔化的形态下可就真正算的上是恶魔的微笑了，而且肯定算不上美观优雅。  
“你准备怎么样？”  
但丁挥动翅膀，看都没看就把一旁的阎魔刀打飞，他满意地看着维吉尔手臂僵直在一边，脸上透出了些许的绝望，哥哥的小伎俩他早就玩过而且玩腻了。  
“老实一点。”他说着凑上维吉尔的脖子，用脸探索着兄长的柔软。啊，丝绸般细腻光滑的皮肤下，他能感受到血管急促的跳动，下面是什么，在那伤痕累累的身体之下，涌动着的，粘稠的，红色的，甘美的液体；有迷人的，有无法抗拒的魅力的可爱甜香，还有你渴望了许久，做梦都想得到的东西，真好，真好，这奖励真是绝妙。  
维吉尔用脸抵着他，试图把他挤开，手脚也在扭动着拼命反抗。  
其实但丁不得不赞叹人类身体的柔软，维吉尔的反抗除了增加情欲外别无它用。  
在心底的深处但丁实际上有些恼火，我知道你是什么，也知道撕开这层皮肤下真正的你是什么样子，为什么要拒绝？为什么要反抗？明明每次都很享受，为什么在开始前总表现得像要遭受奇耻大辱？这样的心情可能难以理解，但通俗来说这就好比有一天你家的豆子罐头突然长了脚，一边不顾你的极力挽留一边飞奔着逃跑，跑着跑着还把金枪鱼罐头的标签往自己脑门上猛贴，大声疾呼自己才不是什么狗屁豆子罐头，尽管里面的豆子已经被晃得叮当直响。  
好极了，现在豆子罐头终于落在了但丁手里，但丁有时间，也有工具，他现在就要撬开罐头给他看看自己到底是什么货色。  
但丁粗暴地扯下维吉尔的衣服，上上下下，连同裤子内裤，他看见维吉尔胸膛起伏加快，血流不止，但丁伸出长长的舌头慢慢舔舐，用魔力压住维吉尔让他动弹不得，就像压住一只小猫一样轻松。他的手则滑过腰侧，坚定而缓慢地向下探去。我会先碰见他的毛发，再摸到那个东西，但丁想，他其实很惊讶于以往的经历竟然如此生动清晰而准确无疑，事实也的确如此。  
但丁轻轻地揉搓它，它刚刚睡醒，在慢慢地恢复精神，但它至少比它的主人老实得多。他听见哥哥小声地呻吟，看见他随即用力地闭上了嘴，下嘴唇被咬得微微发白。  
但丁身体燥热，他吮吸着维吉尔的乳头，感觉它在他嘴里渐渐发硬，而他自己身下的坏东西颤抖充血，让他知道自己的存在，同时大声嚷嚷着这不公平。  
是的，小家伙，不要急，好东西要慢慢享用，心急吃不了热芝士。  
过了一会儿，但丁觉得哥哥身下的东西硬得差不多了，他偷看了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔偏头紧闭着双眼，纯白的睫毛沾着鲜红的血珠微微颤抖，这样的人儿啊，谁要是还不知足，那可真是贪得无厌。  
沼泽里开出的白嫩小花，花瓣看起来纯洁却蕴含着可怕的力量，虽然有令人屏息的外表却带着锐利的尖刺，在漆黑的淤泥中有着荒凉的美感。  
它到底是有着可怖的尖刺才显得美丽，还是因为美丽而必须拥有可怖的尖刺？  
但丁不知道，他不是哲学家。  
但丁把维吉尔的家伙含在嘴里，舌头像藤蔓般缠绕其上，来回舔吸，分叉的舌尖搔弄着最最敏感的部位。  
鲜血，破坏，性爱，繁衍，这四种欲望是烙刻在恶魔的血脉中的，永远都不会消失，永远都不会褪色，永远鲜艳明亮，就像深渊里的花朵不败艳美，或者说像圆滚滚的豆子一样简单明了。只是随着时间流逝，如同生来就有狐臭的人学会用香水掩盖，但是我学会了用人性掩盖，不过只要有一点机会，好比狼人遇到了满月，所有的狂暴都会倾泻而出， 鲜血，破坏，性爱，繁衍，无所谓顺序，无论怎样都好，但欲望必须得到满足，你也是一样吧，维吉尔？  
他双手抚摸着维吉尔的大腿，感觉着肌肉的线条，轻抚他腿上的伤口，揉搓着他身下的毛发。他突然发现维吉尔绷紧了腿，挣扎着扭动，好吧，好吧，黏糊糊的液体涌出，他听见维吉尔尖叫，虽然竭力克制，但没有秘密可以完全掩盖，就这样。但丁仰头毫无罪恶感地吞下嘴里的所有东西，慢慢攀上维吉尔的胸口，用下腹轻轻拍蹭他的下体，同时带着隐藏在心底的恶趣味亲吻着维吉尔，舌头没费多大力就撬开了后者的嘴，他就像老练的猎人玩弄着猎物，维吉尔的舌头笨拙地半推半就，嘛，这也是人之常情。  
吻够了，但丁松开嘴，他抚温柔地摸维吉尔的脸庞，看着它泛起绯红，该死的，让我看看，让我看到我想要看到的，让我看到豆子。  
维吉尔睁开眼，灰白的虹膜像是蒙上了一层淡淡的水汽，反射着微黄的灯光，溢出流彩，一点不甘，一点迷惑，但更多的是渴望，永远都抹不去的渴望。  
但丁用左手拇指的利爪划开脖子下方，鲜血流出，维吉尔看着他。  
“没事没事，请吧。”他说，“别客气，这是为了我自己。”  
还没说完，维吉尔突然凑近咬住了伤口，伤口猛然发凉，鲜血混合着魔力一起被贪婪地吸食。  
但丁托住哥哥的腰，一只手摸上了他的肩胛骨，另一只手摩挲着他的私处，感觉着它渗出甜美的液体，他叹息着用手指探索，更多，更多黏腻的东西流出。  
但丁用魔力刺激着哥哥魔化，其实现在他倒反而有些拘谨过了头。后者身体爆发出苍蓝的火焰，兄长停下了动作，开始歪头亲吻着但丁的脸颊，舌头湿滑绵软。  
但丁发现他的双腿微微分开，算是无声的邀请，这可真是无法抗拒的诱惑。  
他把自己抵了进去，顺畅丝滑得像进入一块慕斯蛋糕。  
咳，老哥下身其实很欢迎但丁，它们热切地裹住他，湿润，紧致得恰到好处。  
唉，即使时隔很久，但只要回到相似的条件，但丁就能清晰地记起与哥哥做爱是多么的令人上瘾。他趴在蓝色的恶魔身上耸动，感受这逐渐明显的灼热，要是恶魔能流汗他早就湿透了。欲望膨胀，妈的，他想咬他的脖子，想舔他的锁骨，想亲吻他的脸颊，哪里都好，哪里都行。维吉尔的尾巴在他的面前来回晃动，鳞甲微张，散发出迷人的香气——一流的名妓吗还是被烘烤得蓬松多孔的蛋糕？但丁哑然失笑。  
不过这香气带着难以言喻的魅力，又在他脸颊边不安分地骚动，但丁看着它尖锐的鳞甲流出某种晶莹粘稠的液体——看起来就像毒药——不过但丁发现自己发疯似的渴望尝尝它的味道。于是他含住了尾巴，口感类似于混了水的蜂蜜，也像蜂蜜般带着怡人的甘甜，香气这会儿浓郁到了令人窒息的地步——维吉尔的味道，就是那么特别，难以形容。但只一会儿，但丁就发现这玩意儿其实还有别的效果——就好像可卡因和酒精的混合体，只消一点入口就会有飘然兴奋的感觉——而且很强烈——原来老哥还会生产毒品吗？  
尾巴被维吉尔抽出，尽到责任的它转而爬上但丁的背，在上面慢慢刮擦，发出奇怪的硬物摩擦声。  
维吉尔张口咬下但丁肩膀上的一大块肉。  
但丁看着他用舌头把肉块抵在齿上，他微甩着头用锯齿般的牙把肉撕扯成小块再仰头吞下（恶魔没有嘴唇，不可能用臼齿细细地磨碎），随后满意地舔了舔被挤出齿缝的血肉，相同情节就再次发生。  
整个过程但丁感觉不到痛，甚至带着快感，他现在可就真正清楚那东西的作用了，但丁现在神志不清，但依然知道自己如今要是被老哥一口咬断脖子，搞不好也会爽的要命嘞。  
怎么样，你想被老哥撕成片片还是扯成块块？还是两个都行？  
但丁想笑，但这证明他现在就在疯狂的边缘。  
他加速，老哥不久就收紧了身体，抓住了但丁的臂弯，把它们抠出了血——他在高潮——不过什么声音都没有，估计早就做完了心理准备。  
但丁挣扎着甩头想把高潮的感觉赶走——双生子的节奏都是相同的，不过他早就说过了，不会轻易放过亲爱的哥哥，不把豆子统统倒光他是不会停手的。  
早点这样不好吗，但丁想，早点这样，让我抱你上楼，来一场没有这样可怕前戏的性爱，虽然窗外寒风呼啸，但床铺松软，我会抱紧你，你不会冷的。  
他泪水迷离，但依旧冲刺，手抚上身下恶魔的柔软小腹。  
“想不想再生一个，维吉尔？”他含含糊糊地问。这个晕眩的状态不太好，一下子他就像个醉汉似得把想法一吐而尽。不过再隐秘的想法都来源于现实，他真的觉得当年老哥怀孕他不在身边错过了很多，很想再给一次机会来好好弥补。除此之外但丁还能感觉到贪婪的心情，永远的贪婪，带着热烘烘，湿哒哒的野兽味道。它是对伴侣所有权的有力宣布，是延续自身，扩散自己，把种子埋进土壤的冲动。  
没关系，你本来就不是什么好人，你是恶魔啊。他自我安慰。  
“我早就说过了，你想要什么自己争取......”他双手抱上但丁，手指滑过他的脊背，指尖渗出一点魔力的刺激（该死，真的舒服。）维吉尔顿了顿“我想你该再卖力些。”  
出人意料。  
好不挑逗。  
两人对上了节奏，分别加快了动作，维吉尔贴上但丁，双唇（姑且那么说）吻上弟弟，身下的摆动快的离谱。两人都沉默不语，但丁的意识逐渐模糊，或者说是集中在了身下的感受。他闭上眼，现在只想尽情享受这一刻。两人其实很默契，腹部的拍击加快，但丁略微调整身位，而维吉尔借力贴近配合但丁的挺入。  
但丁感觉自己身体逐渐僵硬，知道自己就快.......  
他高潮了，愉悦的感觉冲破水闸，像狂暴的疾风摧枯拉朽，它狠狠暴打着但丁身上每个地方，把他最后的理智抛起又扭成一团垃圾。他猛然低下头紧拥维吉尔，身体像触电般微微颤抖，他不得不这么做，不然他就会疯掉，甜蜜的感觉比他估计的要强烈的多的多。他随后仰头，他自以为在尖叫，但只听见了恶魔的嘶吼——像两头冲着满月嚎叫的狼。

等这份欢愉如清晨氲氤的雾气逐渐消散后，但丁才慢慢离开维吉尔，即使他不愿承认，但这一刻真让人落寞，并没有以前完事的放松。  
他瞧着维吉尔，够了，是时候有话直说了，“我想这里没人是笨蛋。”他抢先开口，其实是为了让自己看起来更强势一点，但丁心里清楚得不行，“你如果还是要走的话，我也......”虽然装出凶狠的样子，但后面半句他却怎么也说不出口，于是干脆沉默，只是他哥哥才是把沉默玩弄在鼓掌之间的大师，他站了起来，面无表情，除了脸色有些泛红外，好像刚才什么都没发生过。  
冗长而令人不安的寂静。  
末了，维吉尔转身上楼，动作有些急促而不自然，仿佛有什么事等着他去完成。  
但丁松了一口气，又有点暗自窃喜，两人算是和解了。  
在维吉尔上楼时，但丁听见他轻声说了句笨蛋。  
无所谓，但丁现在只想在老哥的止痛药药效消失前找到自己的阿司匹林，不然他明天很可能就得在床上呆上一天动弹不得了。  
他蹲在地上翻找这一片废墟，其实他很心不在焉，甚至拿起白色的小酱料罐时都不得不放在眼前确认是不是药瓶，因为他控制不住自己的胡思乱想：维吉尔房间的位置也记得很清楚，即使他才来过几次？一次？还是两次？  
但丁心跳了起来，难免有些洋洋得意的感觉。  
一样的，都是一样的。  
终于摸到了药瓶，但丁晃了两下，听见里面咕噜咕噜的声音（就像在晃一个豆子罐头），这玩意竟然完好无损，真是奇迹。  
他上楼，决定先把药放在床头，免得忘记。  
结果在二楼的楼梯口他就听见卧室里弹簧床嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟。  
但丁放轻脚步，小心翼翼地来到门口，里面的景象让他大吃一惊。  
他发现老哥的尾巴被他夹在腿间，又伸至胸口，而它的主人正抱着它在床上打滚。  
床单被弄得皱皱巴巴，在月光下，他看见老哥脸上同时带着羞愧与享受的两种矛盾情感。  
好一会儿，他才停下来，双手覆面——维吉尔尴尬的典型动作——发出轻轻的哀叹：“我在干什么？”  
他显然没发现门外的偷窥者，他接着铺床，直至床铺变得像被熨斗熨过一样整洁才钻进被窝，像根大理石柱那样偶直不动了。  
但丁无声地狂笑，前仰后合，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，笑得肚子绞成一团，几乎就要爆炸。  
好吧，生活有时真是充满惊喜，不是吗。


End file.
